Ok Ko let's join Point prep
by Cartoonguru
Summary: Seemly powerless teenager hero K.O. finally joins P.O.I.N.T. the elite hero academy. Will he rise and become a legendary hero like his parents were and stop the various threats around the world?
1. Joining POINT

I was going to wait until I finished a few more chapters before publishing this one, but since there are questions I will publish this and answer a few of them. As you will see the K.O. vs heads fight was only a scene from this chapter. Hope you enjoy the whole thing. I will keep the story just containing the fight up for now and will consider publishing more like it as sneak peaks of what is to come.

* * *

K.O. carefully looked through his backpack, making sure he had everything he needed. Today was a day he had been looking forward to for a few weeks now. He was finally going to go to P.O.I.N.T. Prep and learn to become a hero like his mom.

"K.O. are you ready?" Carol asked.

"Yes, mom."

Carol entered the bedroom and looked around for a few moments before sighing. She walked closer to K.O. and gave him a hug.

"It's still hard to believe my baby is leaving me for P.O.I.N.T.," Carol sobbed.

"Mom!" K.O. snapped embarrassed.

"Sorry. I just can't help it," Carol said before letting go, "I do have something for you before you leave."

"What?" K.O. asked.

Carol smiled, "Follow me and you'll see."

K.O. gave his mother a confused look but followed her to her bedroom. K.O. pondered what his mother wanted to give him. Was it something to help him on his path to become a great hero and follow in her footsteps. K.O. took a quick breath, when Carol led him to her closet. He recalled her telling him about his father, Laserblast.

"Sorry for reminding you of him," Carol apologized before opening the closet and pulling out Laserblast's helmet.

K.O. gasped as he realized what his mother was planning on giving him, "Are you sure?"

Carol nodded, "There is no one more worthy then his own son."

"Even though I don't have powers like most people."

Carol sighed, "Not this again."

K.O. frowned, "Sorry. I know I shouldn't dwell on it like daddy and instead embrace what I have, but I just can't help wanting powers of my own and getting stronger."

Carol placed a comforting hand on K.O.'s shoulder, "You have gotten stronger and could rival any hero at the plaza and all without powers of your own."

K.O. smiled, "Yeah."

"I don't want you bringing yourself down. Just because you don't have powers doesn't mean you are powerless."

"Ok mom."

"Good. Now take the helmet."

* * *

K.O. entered his living room and was slightly surprised to find Mr. Gar standing there. Mr Gar walked right up to K.O and gave him a stern, but proud look.

"K.O. I am here to say bye before you head out on the next stage of your life. Despite, my grievance for P.O.I.N.T, I am happy for you and hope you become the best hero you can be."

K.O smiled at his boss, "Thanks Mr. Gar."

"Unfortunately, I also have to let you go."

"Go?" K.O asked stunned.

Mr. Gar looked upset, but managed to keep his stern look, "You will spend all your time at P.O.I.N.T and won't be able to juggle your schooling with a full time job."

"Right."

Mr. Gar gave K.O a small smile, "When you graduate from P.O.I.N.T feel free to come back for your job, or of you decide on a different career feel free to use me as a reference."

"Thank you sir."

"Now I must make my leave and make sure my new employees aren't slacking off," Mr. Gar said before moving towards the front door, "Best of luck K.O.."

K.O smiled as he watched Mr. Gar leave. Carol was watching the exchange between the employer and former employee with a smile of her own. Mr. Gar may have gotten a lot stricter over the years, but he was still a big softie deep down.

"Shall we go Mom?" K.O. asked.

Carol took a deep breath, "Actually, sweetie you are going to be picked up by Foxtail."

K.O. gave his mother a confused look, "Why? Is this how new students usually go to P.O.I.N.T?"

"Well, no. Foxtail just wants to keep an eye on you."

"Why?"

Carol was hesitant to answer, as she feared how K.O. would take the answer, "She is just being a good friend of mine."

K.O sighed before crossing his arms, "Right. The answer is that simple."

Carol smiled nervously, "It really is."

Before K.O. could respond and try to get an actual answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Must be Foxtail," Carol said before walking to the front door.

"Good thing Mr. Gar left before she showed up." Carol mumbled with a chuckle before opening the door.

K.O. didn't respond and nervously rubbed the back of his head as he focused his attention on Foxtail. Foxtail was one of K.O.'s favorite babysitters, as she was stern, but with a sweet side. Especially, with little kids and babies. Foxtail took a quick breath, as she looked at K.O.. He has changed a lot once he became a teenager. Foxtail could see the similarities between him and Laserblast. Not only were there facial similarities, but they seem to suffer from the same mental issue, wanting more power. Foxtail cringed as she remembers Laserblast constantly dwelling on how his own strength wasn't good enough and it ultimately led to his death. Now his son seems to be going through the same thing, just not to the same extreme. Foxtail swears she will not let K.O. go down the same path as his father. As long as she is in charge of P.O.I.N.T., no more heroes will die on missions.

"Um... Ms. Foxtail," K.O. greeted nervously.

Foxtail snapped out of her thoughts and managed to give K.O. a stern, but caring look.

"Well, the day has come. You finally decided to come to P.O.I.N.T.."

Seeing that K.O. was too nervous to respond, Carol spoke up, "Foxtail we have already discussed his reasons for not going until now."

Foxtail sighed, "Yes, and I still think he should have come sooner. We have seen his growth and are impressed. Just imagine the amount of growth if he had joined us a few years ago."

Carol rubbed her head, "We have gone over this. It was for a personal reason he didn't go."

"Yes, I don't know why anyone would associate with Gar, but I have no control over it."

"Just be glad he is coming now," Carol mumbled.

"Now at any rate we should get going," Foxtail announced before turning her attention towards K.O., "Are you ready?"

K.O. nodded before following Foxtail out of the house.

"Have fun sweetie and please be careful!" Carol shouted after him.

* * *

Enid was looking at a mirror, making sure everything was neat enough for P.O.I.N.T standards. Her purple hair was in a short ponytail and she was wearing the standard P.O.I.N.T. uniform. She normally wouldn't care about such a thing, but Foxtail is really strick about the rules. To be honest she was actually putting more of an effort into it, as news have spread of a new student joining them. Normally, Enid wouldn't care about such a thing, but this student was rumored to be the child of Silver Spark and Laserblast. Enid managed to hold back a blush, as she recalled finding Silver Spark attractive. Back to the point at hand, Enid was actually interested to see if the rumor is true and if it is, what the child of those two legendary heroes is like.

"Enid, what is taking you so long?"

Enid turned around and saw Elodie giving her a questioning look.

"Elodie... I..." Enid stuttered nervously.

"What's wrong Enid?" Elodie asked in mocked concerned, "Normally you are chilled and calm. Is the latest rumor behind this?"

Enid sighed before nodding her head.

"Can't say I blame you," Elodie conceded, "I am curious myself about the supposed child of Silver Spark and Laserblast coming here."

"You are?" Enid asked.

"Of course! As top student at P.O.I.N.T. I am curious at meeting the offspring of two legendary heroes."

"Right."

"Now come on let's go meet up with the others and perhaps discuss the rumors with the others," Elodie suggested before leading Enid out of the bathroom.

Enid simply nodded. Truth be told Elodie may not be the greatest friend Enid has, but they both have a deep history together and Enid rather not give that up. Sure, Elodie has her bad traits, but so does everyone and to be honest years of being school mates has caused Enid to get used to the way her friend is. At the very least she is much more enjoyable company than Rad.

"Hey Enid!"

Enid sighed before turning towards the sound of the voice. Speak of the devil. Rad was rushing towards Enid with his little group of friends following behind him with eager faces. Enid rubbed her head as she prepared for the upcoming conversation. Elodie chuckled at Enid's misfortune, causing the ninja girl to give her a glare.

"Enid have you heard the rumors?" Rad asked.

Enid faked a smile, "The one where you were expelled? No, but I hope it's true."

Elodie started laughing before trying to hide it by covering her face, while Rad frowned at Enid.

"Geez. Why are you always like this?"

"I don't know. It's not like it has anything to do with you know what," Enid answered with her arms crossed.

Rad cringed before sighing and rubbing his head, "You are still upset about that?"

"Upset that someone I thought was a nice guy ended up being a complete jerk?" Enid asked sarcastically, "Yes, I am."

"It has been years. Let it go."

Enid gave Rad a death glare, that managed to scare him, "Perhaps, I would be able to if you weren't still a jerk."

Rad opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He then left with his group of friends. Enid took a deep breath and managed to calm down.

"Are you alright Enid?" Elodie asked.

"Yeah, he just gets on my nerves," Enid answered, "I still don't understand how he and his group of friends ended up as students of charisma."

Elodie chuckled, "It's simple when you realized that boys like them would target Ms. Sunshine, the most attractive of the heads."

Enid placed a hand under her chin, "Now that I think about it, you might be on to something."

"Of course I am! As top student I have to be incredibly intelligent and strong, to go along with my good looks," Elodie answered.

Enid rubbed her head and decided to ignore her friend's egotistical response. The two girls continued on their way to find their friends.

* * *

Rad rubbed his head in frustration, "What is with her?"

"It's women dude they never make sense," Bell Beerfer answered.

"Yeah, dude if I have to guess she is playing hard to get," Mega Football Baby added.

"Is that why she broke up and decided to hold a grudge for years?" Rad asked

"Yeah man. Women they really play hardcore." Bell answered.

"What should I do?" Rad asked.

"Just keep at it man until she gives up."

"Yeah, I just can't give up. Thanks guys."

Mega Football Baby whispered into Bell Beerfer's ear, "You really think that will work?"

"I don't know, but I rather keep Rad like this," Bell whispered back.

* * *

Enid and Elodie were sitting and chatting with Ms. Pastel and Koala Princess.

"While I hope the new student really is the kid of Silver Spark and Laserblast, he could just be somebody else," Ms. Pastel pointed out.

Enid nodded, as she had already considered that possibility.

"Do you have any ideas to who it could be?" Elodie asked.

"Well, it might be that powerless hero that works at Mr. Gar's."

Suddenly, Elodie gritted her teeth and had the scariest look on her face.

"I hope it isn't," Elodie snarled, "Honestly, the idea anyone could be a hero without powers is just ridiculous."

"Elodie," Enid said concerned.

Elodie ignored her and continued, "Many are blessed with their abilities and to see someone without any, trying to become like us is just insulting," Elodie took a deep breath, "Though, I guess I shouldn't worry to much. I mean there is no way anyone without powers could rival those that do, right?"

Koala Princess and Ms. Pastel nodded, while Enid pondered Elodie's words. A part of her wanted to agree wholeheartedly with her statement, but the idea that there was a hero without powers walking around made her curious. Another part of her had to concede that is could be possible for a powerless being to rival those with them, if they work hard at it.

"Anyway, If there is a new student and regardless of who they are, I want them to be welcomed," Elodie said.

"Unless they are powerless," Enid teased.

Elodie gave her a dirty look, before chuckling, "Trust me Enid. I doubt any would come here."

Before Enid could respond there was an announcement from Chip Damage, "Students, please report to the gymnasium for a surprised announcement."

Elodie smiled, "Looks like the rumors might be true after all."

* * *

K.O. nervously followed Foxtail to a stage in the middle of the gymnasium. His eyes widened when he saw Chip Damage floating in the air. His days of collecting Pow cards might be behind him, but he will always be in awe of heroes like him and a certain blue hedgehog. Chip noticed him and lowered down towards him.

"You must be K.O.? It's a pleasure to meet the child of Laserblast and Silver Spark," Chip greeted.

"Trust me it's a pleasure to meet you too Chip," K.O. responded.

"Good to hear! In a few minutes you will be announced and will be tested to determined your discipline."

Foxtail placed a hand on K.O.'s shoulder, "I don't want to spoil the test, but know that I can't hold back."

K.O. gave her a confused look, "You are making it sound like we have to fi.." He gasped in realization, "Oh."

"Smart Kid. I better join my fellow heads and prepare," Foxtail responded before leaving.

K.O watched her leave before nervously rubbing his hands in anticipation. He might not have powers of his own, but he knows how to fight like the best of them.

"The students are arriving. Get ready K.O." Chip announced before flying off.

Before K.O. could respond he a curtain moved in front of him.

"Alright K.O. time to put your years of training at Mr. Gar's to the test," K.O. mumbled to himself.

"Welcome students to this surprise assembly! I am sure rumors have spread around P.O.I.N.T. about certain things and we can confirm one of them is true," Chip announced.

Enid face lit up and she paid more attention to Chip than she usually does. Elodie was rubbing her hands in anticipation, hoping the new student would be good P.O.I.N.T. prep material. K.O. took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the upcoming announcement.

"We have a new student joining us today! Please welcome K.O." Chip announced before the certain moved, revealing K.O.

Enid looked at K.O and had to admit he was cute. he had what appeared to be long hair that was held in a red headband, making it look like a brush. He was wearing a simple white tank-top with a blue sleeve-less jacket. Enid pondered how strong he is and if he is nice. Elodie was making mental notes on K.O. Like Enid she thought he was attractive and she was curious to see what he is like. She could tell that he was nervous and couldn't blame him. Almost anyone would be in his position.

"Now. K.O. It's time for you to face the 3 heads. Doctor Greyman, Sunshine, and Foxtail," Chip announced.

K.O formed fists and got ready to fight.

"Ready K.O.?" Chip asked receiving a nod, "Then start."

Suddenly, the mentioned teachers turned into 3 giant heads and got ready for action. Foxtail rushed towards K.O.

"Let's see how well you learned from Sparks?" Foxtail asked before trying to bite him.

K.O. expertly dodge and started punching the head as hard as he could. To Foxtail's amazement he was actually doing some damage.

"Not bad. You pack a decent punch, but the battle has just begun," Foxtail remarked before forming into a giant version of herself.

K.O gritted his teeth before managing to dodge her trying to smash him into the ground with her hands. K.O seeing an opening, jumped towards her and deliver a power kick to her face. When he landed on the ground Foxtail slapped him away, sending him flying into the head of Greyman.

"Hello. If a tree falls and nobody is there to hear it, does it still make a sound?" Greyman answered.

"Yeah, because someone being there or not has no affect on the sound of two physical objects hitting each other, or in this case the sound of the tree hitting the ground, right?" K.O. answered confused at being asked a question during a fight before punching Greyman.

"Fair enough my boy. Good thinking," Greyman complimented.

K.O seeing an opening gave Greyman a good kick, managing to send him rolling away. Suddenly, he felt rain around him.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Sunshine asked.

"Sorry about that," K.O apologized before preparing himself.

"That's quite alright. Now get ready."

Sunshine formed a few storm clouds and tried to shock K.O. with lighting, but he managed to dodge and got ready to counter when the other heads showed up. K.O sighed in frustration. How was he going to fight 3 heads at once? K.O. decided to just give it his all and hope for the best. K.O jumped on Foxtail and landed a few blows before jumping on Sunshine and so on. K.O. was getting frustrated at his lack of progress. How tough are these heads? No standard robot from Boxmore gave him this much trouble, but he wasn't giving up yet. He faced all three heads and gave them all a determined look.

"I have only gotten started," K.O. declared.

"Good. We have one last surprise for you." Foxtail told him.

The three heads formed together into one big three headed monstrously. K.O. gasped in both surprised and slight fear before deciding to face the thing head on.

"Bring it," K.O. simply said before rushing towards the creature while holding his fist out.

K.O. managed to land a good blow against it, causing the creature to stagger. He prepared himself for another attack, as the creature managed to right themselves.

"I almost beat them. They can't last long now," K.O. mumbled to himself before rushing towards them for another blow.

Unfortunately, for K.O the heads were ready for him and managed to smack him away, sending him flying onto the floor. K.O moaned in pain before getting up and rubbing his head.

'Come on K.O! You almost have them beat. Your mom and Mr. Gar trained you for this day. Do it and make them proud,' K.O. thought before rushing towards the heads again.

The heads began to launch storm clouds at a rapid pace. K.O. managed to dodge most of them before one shocked him. K.O groaned in pain before getting an idea. He jumped onto one of the creature's arm and rushed across to the top of the middle head.

"Get off!" All three heads roared before forming a giant storm cloud.

"If you insist," K.O. responded while jumping off, in time for the cloud to shock the figure instead.

Taking advantage of the opening he created K.O. once again jumped towards the figure, with his fist held out. K.O. focused his thoughts on his mother, Mr. Gar and how much they helped him train over the years and unknown to him for a brief moment before his punch landed his hands glowed a light blue. When his attack hit the creature it caused the heads to explode, making him the winner. He started breathing heavily, while the teachers got over their shock and congratulated him.

"Impressive fight K.O.," Chip complimented, "No one has defeated all three heads before in the school's history. Which begs the question on where to place you."

K.O turned towards the three teacher who were in a discussion. After a few moments Foxtail turned towards K.O.

"Since you showed remarkable strength during your fight, it's only fitting you become a student of strength," Foxtail announced to cheers from the crowd.

"As a student of strength, you will need this," Chip told K.O. before handing him a dumbbell, "You can set this dumbbell to any level you are at to get a good workout."

K.O. smiled, "Thank you."

Foxtail walked right up to K.O., "Today will be a free day, since you are finally with us. Before you meet your fellow students, I want you to meet with my fellow heads."

K.O simply nodded before following Foxtail.

* * *

Enid watched K.O. leave with Foxtail and the other teachers with a stunned look on her face. The fight amazed her since K.O. didn't appear to use any powers and yet was able to fight well. He even managed to defeat not 1, or 2, but all 3 heads!

"Hey Enid. The new kid impressed you I see."

Enid cringed as she turned to face Rad giving her a questioning look. Enid gave him a dirty look.

"Yes, who wouldn't be impressed at his fight?" She answered simply.

"Perhaps, I should talk to him and let him know you are off limits," Rad responded.

Enid gave him a glare, "Excuse me! What makes you think you can decide if I am off limits?" She asked the alien harshly.

Rad began to sweat and nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Well... I..."

"You don't get to decide that for me," Enid answered.

"Yes, of course," Rad agreed reluctantly before frowning.

Enid decided to ignore the alien and focused on Elodie, "What do you think Elodie?"

"Either he is hiding his powers and is on another level, or the new student really is that powerless hero," Elodie responded.

"Are you alright?"

"I need to get some answers."

"When he is done with Foxtail, we can meet him and get some."

Elodie rubbed her hands in anticipation, "Believe me I will."

* * *

K.O. nervously took a seat in a large office. In front of him were the 3 heads, giving him proud smiles.

"K.O. it's great to see that Sparks has managed to train you well," Foxtail told him.

As much as K.O. wanted to tell her Mr. Gar also played a huge part in his training over the years, he kept silent as he didn't want to anger her.

"You really are your mother and father's kid," Greyman added, "So many memories of the good old days."

"It was really hard for us to decide to place you," Sunshine admitted, "Greyman and I wanted you as well, but Foxtail managed to convinced us that strength was the best place for you."

K.O. nodded but didn't complete buy her statement. It seems to him that Foxtail was chosen in order to keep an eye on him.

"Regardless of who was chosen, you have showed you have potential to become just as legendary as your parents were. Maybe even greater, but it's up to you," Foxtail told him.

"I promise not to let you and everyone else down," K.O. responded.

"I trust you won't."

* * *

K.O. was nervously walking across the hallway, as a few students gave him friendly greetings.

"Hey K.O.!"

K.O. turned and saw a blue alien walking towards him. K.O. took a quick breath and got ready to introduce himself, "Hi."

"I will get straight to the point. My girl was watching your fight and don't get me wrong you seem like a cool dude, but don't think of getting between me and her."

Before K.O. could respond a female voice spoke out, "Rad! What did I tell you before?"

Rad cringed in fear before turning towards an angry Enid, "Enid, I was just saying hi to the new kid."

Enid faked a smile, "Really? That's nice, but there is just one problem."

"Problem?" Rad asked.

Enid gave Rad an evil grin, "Yeah, I am not your girl!" She snarled before giving him a flaming kick, knocking him into a wall.

K.O. nervously rubbed the back of his head as he pondered what was going on.

"Sorry you had to see that," Enid apologized.

"It's fine. Could you tell me what's going on with you two?" K.O. responded.

Enid sighed, "I don't like to talk about it, especially with someone I don't know. Just know he thinks we are or should be a couple and I disagree."

K.O. simply nodded.

"Anyway, I'm Enid and I have some questions for you."

"You aren't the only one."

K.O. sighed before turning to find a blonde girl walking towards him and Enid.

"How many people are going to show up?" K.O. mumbled.

Enid chuckled at his statement before turning towards Elodie, "Alright Elodie you first, since I am sure you have the same questions I do."

Elodie nodded before turning towards K.O., "Ok, there are rumors that you are the son of Laserblast and Silver Spark."

K.O. took off his backpack and pulled out Laserblast's helmet, "I can confirm I am."

Elodie and Enid's face lit up in excitement.

"Your fight against the heads was very impressive, considering you didn't use any powers against them. Right, Enid?" Elodie gushed.

Enid simply nodded, while K.O. nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks."

"You must be really powerful to not need to use your powers against them."

"Actually, the truth is I don't have any," K.O. answered.

Suddenly, K.O. felt chills and began to regret saying that, as Elodie was frozen in shock. Enid's mouth was wide open for a few moments before snapping out of it and giving K.O. an impressed look.

"What do you know. It looks like you don't need powers to be powerful after all, huh Elodie."

Elodie snapped out of it and gave both Enid and K.O. a dirty look, "No! There is no way he deserves to be here."

Enid sighed while K.O. frowned at Elodie's sudden coldness towards him.

"Elodie, he was accepted and managed defeat all 3 heads at once, something nobody has done before," Enid said trying to reason with her.

Elodie ignored her and focused on K.O., "You don't deserve to be the son of Laserblast and Silver Spark!"

K.O. felt tears form in his eyes as he gave Elodie a glare, "What do you mean?" He asked harshly.

"Powerless scrum like you don't deserve to be related to legendary heroes like them," Elodie answered with crossed arms.

K.O. became more angry at Elodie's remark, than he has ever felt before and gritted his teeth. Elodie took a step back as she could have sworn for a brief moment K.O.'s eyes turned purple. K.O. took a deep breath and calmed down, but he still gave Elodie a frown.

"I don't care what you think," He declared, "My mom feels differently."

Elodie scoffed, "Maybe not, but I see the truth."

Enid gave Elodie a glare of her own, "Elodie, you have no place to say that to him."

"I think as top student of the finest hero academy on the planet I do," Elodie simply said before leaving the group.

K.O. watched her leave with a frown. He never thought there would be somebody that could get on his nerves other than Fink.

"Sorry about Elodie. Apparently, she has a thing against someone without powers being heroes," Enid explained.

"Does anyone else?" K.O. asked.

Enid sighed, "I don't know. My other two friends seem to agree with her and a part of me did too, until your fight."

"My fight changed your mind?"

Enid smiled, "Yes, brushhead it did. Just know if anyone else agrees with her, atleast I don't."

K.O. smiled back, "Right, thanks."

"No, problem."

Rad nervously walked up to the two with minor injuries, "Anyway, the name is Rad and now that I know you won't..." Rad looked nervously at Enid, who was grinning at him before gulping, "Anyway, you seem like a cool dude. Maybe if my friends are ok with it we can hang out."

K.O. smiled and nodded, "Sounds good."

Rad left before he could do something else stupid enough to anger Enid.

"Enid, what kind of powers do you have?" K.O. asked.

"I am training to become a ninja. I have many stealth based techniques."

"Cool!"

"Maybe I will show you. See you around K.O. and try not to let Elodie get to you," Enid told him before leaving.

"I will thanks again!" K.O. called out.

K.O. started walking to his dorm room with a smile on his face. He might have run into some complications with Elodie, but he also seemed to have made some new friends as well.

* * *

To answer a few things I am sure is on everyone's mind.

Will T.K.O. appear? Yes, everyone's favorite emo preteen or teen in this story will make appear eventually. He is currently dormant if you can't tell. Here Shadowy figure haven't been able to find a way to get K.O. angry enough to unleash him, but that will change.

Everyone seems to know about Sparks and Laserblast. Is he still Laserblast? No, he is still Venomous. I was debating how to Change and handle his backstory. Ultimately I decided to have him stay as Laserblast for longer and he and Carol managed to make more of a name for themselves that they are remembered years later. Also Carol isn't dating Mr. Gar yet, but he will.

I will reveal some more background information through flashbacks later on and go into more detail. Please be patient. If you have any questions, I will try my best to answer. Just know that I won't spoil anything and that I don't have everything planned out.

I am planning on releasing a few chapters at a time, so updates may be slow, especially with me working on my other fics. I am already pretty far in the next chapter, so we will see how this goes.


	2. Making friends despite poor reputations

K.O. sighed as he walked through the school's hallway, on the way to his last class of the day. Ever since he revealed he didn't have any powers to Elodie, most students have treated him rather poorly. Looks like Elodie has most of the school eating out of the palm of her hand. There were a few students who still treated him nicely, or at least not horribly. K.O. at first was going to give everyone time to get used to him, but he realized that is likely never going to happen unless he does something to change it. What could he do?

"Hey K.O.. Wait up."

K.O. turned around and saw Rad running towards him. K.O. stopped walking and waited patiently for Rad to catch up to him.

"Yes, Rad?" K.O. asked.

"Good news. I managed to put in such a good word about you to my friends and they are willing to hang," Rad told him.

K.O.'s eyes widened in excitement, "Really they don't care about how Elodie feels about me?"

Rad scoffed, "Please we don't care what that bimbo thinks."

K.O. frowned at the insult, but still managed to appreciate the settlement.

"Anyway, I better get to class. See you later," Rad said before walking off.

K.O. smiled before continuing on his way to class.

* * *

K.O. entered Foxtail's classroom and tried his best to ignore the glares and dirty looks being sent his way from the other students. He nervously took his seat and waited for class to start.

"Today class will be a more exciting day as we will have a few spars between students," Foxtail announced.

K.O.'s eyes widened at the announcement before he took a quick peak behind him and saw the other students seem excited.

"We will try to get through as many as we can, but we can't know how long each fight will last."

K.O. rubbed his hands in anticipation, as he never had a friendly spar with another hero, other than his mother and Mr. Gar before. He was usually too busy fighting Boxmore, or Fink and occasionally Professor Venomous. He was actually looking forward to test his abilities against other heroes and perhaps experience first hand different attacks.

"Why don't we start things off with seeing what our latest student can do?" Foxtail asked looking at K.O., "Who should he spar against?"

K.O. raised an eyebrow. She wanted to see what he can do here, when he already did against her and the other heads. Well, he won't say no to another fight, but still. K.O. blinked as he noticed a few students seem excited to spar with him. Most likely to try and prove he was inferior to the rest of them.

"Why don't we have you spar against him Enid?" Foxtail asked.

K.O. turned towards Enid who was cracking her knuckles.

"Fine by me," Enid answered.

"Good. Let's get to it," Foxtail announced.

K.O. took a deep breath before getting out of his seat and going to the front of the class. Enid walked a few feet in front of him.

"Try not to go too overboard. It's just a little spar. Powers are allowed, but try not to cause too much damage," Foxtail told the two.

Enid and K.O. nodded. Enid got into her standard stance, but blinked in surprised when K.O. gave her a friendly bow. She awkwardly returned it before getting back into her stance.

"Well, K.O. looks like you get to see my moves sooner than I thought. I will try not to disappoint," Enid told him.

K.O. simply nodded and prepared himself. He was both nervous and excited, as he had never seen Enid's moves before. It was always exciting to fight someone new and the fact that it's a friendly spar means he doesn't have to worry about getting seriously injured, or worst killed. He was still a little nervous that he won't be able to fight well against her, but he was going to try.

"Show me what you can do Enid."

Enid charged right into K.O. and when he least expected created a smokescreen. K.O. looked around in vain for Enid before recieving a power punch in the face, knocking him back. Enid rubbed her hands together.

"What are you made of? My hands are a little soar," Enid told him.

K.O. gently rubbed his face before getting ready for another of Enid's attacks. Enid appears to rely of deception and illusions to catch her opponents off guard. Enid rushed once more and created once again used smokescreen. K.O. raised an eyebrow at her doing the same move again before preparing to defend himself. K.O. managed to block Enid's strike with his arms and before she could react couterned with a strike of his own, knocking her back. Enid moaned in pain before gently rubbing her face.

"How did you do that?" Enid asked.

"Enid it's best not to try the same attack more than once," K.O. explained, "Your opponent will have a better chance at countering. Though in your case your smokescreen does help decrease the chances of that, but still."

"Ok, but no one has managed to get passed my smokescreen like that before."

K.O. shrugged his shoulders, "I just got lucky."

Enid raised an eyebrow before smiling, "Let's see how well you do against this."

Enid multiplied into several clones of herself. K.O.'s eyes widened slightly before he smiled. This spar was getting more and more interesting by the minute. K.O. inspected each clone to try and find some way to tell the difference between them and the real Enid. K.O. touched one and it turned into wood. The clones seem to just be for show, in order to distract the opponent. Before K.O. could try again he received a powerful kick, knocking him onto the ground. K.O. moaned before getting up and looking around for Enid. K.O. sighed when he couldn't find her among the clones.

"Come on K.O. show us how to counter this," Enid teased.

The rest of the class laughed in response to Enid's statement, causing the ninja girl to regret teasing him. K.O. already has it bad enough with almost everyone copying Elodie's treatment of him. He doesn't need her adding on to it. K.O. placed a hand on his chin and pondered how to get tell the difference between Enid and her clones. There has to be something to set them apart. K.O. looked carefully at the clones from head to toe. After a few seconds it hit him.

"Nope," He said as he move through each clone.

Enid felt nervous as K.O approached her and tried her best to stay absolutely still. Most have never found her amount her clones and she doubt K.O. would be able to. Her nervousness increased when K.O. smiled.

"Found you Enid," K.O. said before gently tapping her on the head.

Enid gasped and fell on the floor in shock, "How?"

"If you want to be stealthy try not to use so much perfume next time," K.O. teased.

Enid blushed in embarrassment before getting up, "You found a way to beat this one too."

"Enid, I only did because I got lucky. What are the odds you will always be wearing this much perfume?," K.O. told her with a smile, "To be honest in a real fight I think I would be outclassed."

Enid smiled back, "No, I am sure you would outlast me eventually. I call it quits."

K.O. blinked in surprise before nodding.

"Alright you two. Great warm up spar, despite there not being much fighting. Sometimes it's helps to see how others think on their feet and find ways to counter seemingly unbeatable abilities or techniques."

K.O. and Enid returned to their desks and watched the other spars.

* * *

K.O. left the classroom and was on his way to his dorm room, when Enid ran up to him.

"K.O.," Enid called.

K.O. turned around, "Yes, Enid?"

"I was wondering of you wanted to spend some time with me and my friends."

K.O. looked hesitant, causing Enid to frown.

"Will Elodie be there?" K.O. asked.

Enid sighed in relief, "Oh I thought you were going to refuse because of me," She covered her mouth.

K.O. gave her a confused look, "What made you think that? We haven't known each other long, but you seem like a good person."

Enid had a light blush on her face, as she stuttered, "I...," She took a deep breath, "You seem like a nice guy and I feared I offended you somehow."

"Relax. You haven't," K.O. assured her.

"Anyway, to answer your question she might show up, so... you know," Enid answered, "Do you want to come."

"I guess I can try and tolerate it, if she shows up, but if it gets too much, i'm leaving."

"I don't blame you."

* * *

K.O. nervously took a seat at a table next to Enid. A part of him was regretting this, but he couldn't ditch Enid, when she was one of the few people, who was treating him kindly. A few minutes later Miss. Pastel and Koala Princess appeared and both took seats.

"What is he doing here?" Miss Pastel asked harshly.

"Oh lighten up. I see no issue with him being here," Koala Princess responded before turning towards K.O. with a smile, "Hi I am Koala Princess. it's nice to finally meet you in person."

K.O. smiled back, happy that someone in the group was treating him nicely. Perhaps, things won't be as bad as he initially feared. Miss. Pastel simply scoffed before deciding to ignore him. K.O. frowned a bit before sighing. He never would have thought he would be treated like this by people other than his enemies.

"Oh. Ignore her," Enid told the boy, "If she is unwilling to give you a chance, it's her lost."

K.O. nodded but didn't complete mean it. He was determined to find some way to get everyone to treat him better. Perhaps, helping them will get them to view him in a better light.

"Anyway, you used to work at Mr. Gar's, right?" Koala Princess asked.

"Yeah, I would work at the bodega and help defend the plaza from threats."

"What kind of threats?"

"Usually, robots created by Lord Box man who runs a factory across the street, but sometimes I fight an evil scientist named Venomous and his minion Fink."

"How long have you worked for him?" Enid asked curious.

"Since middle school," K.O. answered before rubbing his chin, "It was kinda awkward meeting Mr. Gar."

_K.O. nervously entered the bodega with his mother. He had heard about Mr. Gar from his mother and he was nervous meeting her old friend. K.O. followed his mother to the cashier._

_"Excuse me," Carol said to the cashier._

_The cashier took a long look at Carol and blinked a few times, "You look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."_

_Carol gave the cashier a nervous smile, "Really?"_

_The cashier gasped, "Are you Silver Spark?"_

_Carol shook her head, "Not anymore. Those days are over for me."_

_"Well, can I help you?"_

_"Yes, can you get Mr. Gar?"_

_The cashier nodded before taking off. After a few moments Mr. Gar appeared with a nervous look._

_"Carol, it really is you."_

_"Gene It has been a while," Carol greeted nervously._

_"I...You...Um..."_

_Carol took a deep breath and decided to speak since Mr. Gar was unable to, __"I am here because I need a favor."_

_Mr. Gar noticed K.O. and managed to put two and two together._

_"You have a son?"_

_Carol nodded while K.O. nervously rubbed the back of his head._

_"I was hoping you would give him a part time job here while he finishes his schooling,"__ Carol explained._

_Mr. Gar grunted and took a long look at K.O., "Have you been training him?"_

_"I have. He really wants to follow in our footsteps and a job here might give him better experience than spars and training from me ever could." Carol answered._

_Mr. Gar nodded, "What kind of abilities does he have?"_

_Carol and K.O gave each other a nervous look before nodding to each other. Mr. Gar noticed and was baffled until the preteen spoke up._

_"Actually sir I don't have any powers of my own, but I have spent a few years, training hard to be able to fight villains one day."_

_Mr. Gar placed a hand on his chin and pondered the boy's answer. Normally, he would be against letting someone without powers helping to protect the plaza, but if he recieved training from Carol and she thinks he can handle it, that's good enough for him. Just to be safe, he will keep and eye on him. After all nothing bad should happen to Carol's child._

_"Alright you may work here K.O.. I trust you will be able to help out."_

"Anyway, I spent the next few years working to help protect the plaza and ended up becoming much stronger from real battles," K.O. added.

Before either girl that was talking to K.O. could ask another question, Elodie showed up and gave K.O. a glare.

"What are you doing here?"

"He was just telling us about his time at Mr. Gar's," Enid answered giving Elodie a dirty look, "Maybe if you give him a fair chance you would see he is actually a pretty cool guy."

K.O. smiled after hearing Enid defend him. Elodie gave her a dirty look.

"I already know everything there is to know about his kind."

"Fink already taught me everything there is to know about your kind," K.O. mumbled.

Unknowed to K.O. Enid heard him and mentally chuckled at his statement.

"I think it's best if I go. Thanks for the time Enid and Koala Princess. Hope to chat again soon," K.O. said before getting up and leaving the group.

"Wait K.O." Enid called out.

"At least he knows when he isn't welcomed," Elodie said.

Enid gave Elodie gave glare that managed to make the blonde flinch nervously. Elodie sighed and shook her head. Her and Enid are very close, but Elodie was frustrated that she was never able to have much control over her. Enid became very strong and independent. If she decides to associate with K.O., then Elodie doesn't know if she can tolerate it. Enid was frustrated that Elodie had to ruin their nice little moment. The fact Elodie had a huge influence on the thoughts of the student body was pissing her off. K.O. seems like a cool guy and hardly anyone was giving him a fair chance. Hopefully, things change, or who knows what it will do to him.

* * *

K.O. took a deep breath as he entered his dorm room and took out his phone. He scrolled through his notifications and noticed a few messages from his various allies. Even some of his enemies sent a threatening message. He picked Fink's message and read it.

_Hey momma's boy. Heard you decided to go to P.O.I.N.T Prep. Well, this changes nothing between us. Professor Venomous and I will continue to cause havoc and one day maybe even destroy the planet. Don't think because you are going to the best hero academy on the planet means you are better than us. Hope to beat you soon._

K.O. shook his head. Fink always did get on his nerves and a year ago, he started playing back and managing to annoy her as much as she annoys him. K.O. decided to respond to her.

_Hey daddy's girl! Glad to see you take time out of your busy schedule of video game tournaments to send a message. Believe me nothing will change our releationship. Maybe, if you spend as much time training as you do playing video games you would actually be able to beat me without reliance on your turbo form. Even then, you aren't that much of a threat with it. See you soon._

Normally, K.O. wouldn't be this insulting towards somebody in a way they would know, but he has no problem doing it to a villain. Especially, one that has messed with him for years. Even then it took him a few years to start doing it. K.O. chuckled as he pictured Fink's pissed off reaction. He was getting an angry message back, or the next time they meet face to face a much more aggressive fight. K.O. turned his phone off and put it away, before leaving his dorm room. Hopefully, he will find something to do and somebody to spend time with.

* * *

Rad nervously approached Enid and her group of friends. He noticed Enid seemed angry and was curious. He hasn't pissed her off today, as far as he was aware.

"What do you want Rad?" Enid asked harshly, "I am not in the mood for you and your antics."

Elodie smiled at the scene and was hoping for Rad to push Enid pass her limit and receive a fire kick for his troubles. The rest of the girls were nervous and hoped Rad would take a hint and leave.

"What's wrong with you?" Rad asked.

Enid narrowed her eyes, "You are the last person to ask anyone that. What's wrong with you?"

Rad cringed and managed to find the courage to try again, "No, I didn't mean it like that. Why are you angry?"

"Let's just say a certain someone ruined a conversation I and Koala Princess was having with a certain new kid."

Rad sighed in relief, "Oh good. I thought I pissed you off without knowing."

"Not yet, but you are getting close."

Rad sighed, "Where is he now?"

"I don't know he walked off. He might have headed to his dorm room."

"What makes you think that?" Rad asked.

"Where else would he go? Thanks to a certain somebody most of the other students are treating him like dirt."

Elodie gritted her teeth in anger at Enid's words.

"Right. I better go after him," Rad responded before taking off.

Enid blinked in surprised before turning the rest of the group with a stunned look on her face, "Is he going after K.O. to help him?"

Elodie gave her a glare, "I don't know, but you and him should listen to a certain somebody."

Enid only glared back in response.

* * *

K.O. wandered through the hallways and tried his best to ignore the insults from other students.

"You only got lucky against Enid. She should have made you beg for mercy."

"You are a disgrace to your parent's legacy."

"You won't last long here and end up rejected like the trash you are."

K.O. took a deep breath and closed his eyes, causing him to crash into somebody. He opened his eyes and saw Rad, giving him a concern look.

"Are you ok K.O.?"

K.O. nodded, "It's just the..."

"Insults getting to you." Rad finished.

"How did you know?" K.O. asked.

"Let's just say Enid's words tend to sting a lot."

"Oh." K.O. responded awkwardly.

"Come on," Rad told him before giving him a hand.

K.O. took it and Rad helped him up.

"My friends said you can come with us to the mall. You can play arcade games with us." Rad told him.

K.O. smiled before following Rad. Most of the school might be against him, but at the very least he has a few friends in this place. That's good enough for now.

* * *

Another chapter done. I have changed my mind about releasing multiple chapters at once. It's not my style. A part of me is kinda worried I am making the friendship between K.O. Rad and Enid form too fast. Though it isn't faster than in canon. I am still mostly ironing out the differences in this au, but I have a good idea of a few major things. I will figure it all out as I continue along. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
